


Ложась спать, не забывайте заводить будильник

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: После предотвращения Апокалипсиса Кроули решил немного вздремнуть и отдохнуть, но проспал чуть дольше, чем планировал.





	Ложась спать, не забывайте заводить будильник

\- Знаешь, я ужасно устал. Весь этот Апокалипсис... Это выматывает, - пожаловался Кроули, когда они спустя несколько дней после предотвращения Конца Света сидели в магазинчике Азирафаэля.   
Кроули всё чаще зевал и сонными глазами глядел на ангела, и тот наконец решил спросить, что случилось.  
\- Понимаю, произошло много чего. Значит, ты хочешь отдохнуть? В смысле поспать? - спросил Азирафаэль, с грустью припомнив долгий и скучный, несмотря на множество интересных событий, девятнадцатый век, на протяжении которого Кроули спал.  
\- Да, было бы здорово. Но ты не переживай, это ненадолго! - демон помахал перед собой рукой. - Максимум годик-другой, восстановить силы и взбодриться. Небеса и Ад обычно никуда не спешат, так что в ближайшее время можно не опасаться проблем с их стороны.   
\- Но если всё-таки что-то случится, можно тебя разбудить? - уточнил Азирафаэль, чтобы сразу внести ясность и не ругаться потом с демоном, если он прервёт его сон из-за пустяка.  
Кроули задумался ненадолго.  
\- Буди меня только в том случае, если Сверху и Снизу заявятся уничтожить людей, и им понадобится наша помощь. Нет ничего другого, настолько важного, чтобы прервать мой сон.   
\- Хорошо, обещаю, что выполню твою просьбу.  
\- Ладно, мне пора. Скоро увидимся!  
Ещё раз душераздирающе зевнув, Кроули вышел из магазина и поехал домой, чтобы впасть в спячку.

  
* * *  
 _Спустя сто пятьдесят два года_

Пробуждение было медленным и приятным. По всему телу волнами прокатывалась истома, как после действительно хорошего отдыха. Он всё ещё лежал неподвижно, лениво шевеля лишь пальцами на руках и ногах, но во всём организме ощущалась бездна накопившейся энергии, готовой к тому, чтобы бурлить и бушевать. Неспешно раскрыв глаза, Кроули обнаружил себя в своей постели, там же, где он и заснул совсем недавно. Или нет?..  
Демон нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Постельное бельё и обстановка вокруг выглядели абсолютно так же, как и в момент его засыпания - потому что они были так заколдованы, - но его внутренние часы говорили, что прошло чуть больше времени, чем он планировал.   
Пружинисто вскочив с постели, он быстро подошёл к окну и не сдержал изумлённого возгласа. То, что он увидел, было совсем не похоже на то, что виднелось за его окном только что... Вернее, когда он заснул. Все улицы сплошь покрыты зеленью, сиявшей под ярким солнцем, прямо на некогда проезжей части дорог росли могучие вековые деревья, здания также были оплетены зеленью, многие частично обрушились. Подобный вид простирался во все стороны, насколько он мог видеть из окна.  
Отпрянув от стекла, он дрожащими руками схватил телефон и набрал номер Азирафаэля, но не услышал ничего - не было ни дежурных сообщений об абонентах не в сети, или о том, что сеть не работает, только лишь тишина, без единого гудка.   
Стараясь не поддаваться панике, он быстро оделся, шипя сквозь зубы от злости, когда не удавалось сразу застегнуть пуговицы, и бегом спустился вниз по лестнице, потому что лифты не работали. Внутри здания царила полная тишина, однако сквозь разбитые во многих местах окна было слышно пение птиц и раздававшееся издалека чьё-то рычание.  
Выскочив наружу, он рванул было к тому месту, где припарковал Бентли, но замер на месте. Путь ему преграждали деревья и кусты, но дело было не в этом. Даже через них он видел, что стало с его машиной - прямо под ней когда-то давно начали расти три деревца, и в итоге упрямая природа победила холодный металл. Весь автомобиль был покорёжен и почти разорван на части, повиснув на трёх растущих вплотную друг к друг толстых стволах, уходивших кронами высоко вверх.   
Кроули в бессилии смотрел на автомобиль, понимая, что тут уже ничего не исправить. Да и даже если бы он был цел, он всё равно не пробрался бы на нём через густые заросли вокруг.   
Сколько же лет прошло?.. Отчаянно и затравленно он огляделся вокруг, а потом вздрогнул, словно его ударили плетью, от мысли, что из-за Бентли он на минуту забыл про ангела. Отвернувшись от останков автомобиля, он рванул на своих двоих в ту сторону, где находился книжный магазин Азирафаэля.  
Он бежал изо всех сил, срывая дыхание, перепрыгивая через корни, цепляясь за ветки, продираясь сквозь кусты. Чьё-то рычание раздалось ближе, но оно ему было безразлично, как и громкое стрекотание каких-то птиц, которых он периодически вспугивал, пока бежал. Вся дорога выглядела в точности так же - разрушенные дома, густой лес везде, где он только мог и не мог вырасти, стволы выглядывали даже из разбитых окон зданий и кривыми ветками тянулись к солнцу.   
Когда он приблизился к своей цели, то заметил, что возле магазина деревьев стало меньше, и это вселило в него надежду. Наконец между веток он смог разглядеть, что внутри магазина горит свет. Это возможно, только если внутри есть кто-то, имеющий возможность наколдовать себе свет, потому что электричества в этом городе, очевидно, не было уже очень и очень давно.  
Эти мысли пронеслись в его голове, пока он, не замедляя шага, нёсся к дверям. Даже не затормозив, Кроули вышиб их. Влетев внутрь на полной скорости, он остановился и громко позвал:  
\- Ангел!  
После чего согнулся и опёрся ладонями о колени, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.  
\- Кроули! - раздался радостный возглас, и из подсобки в главный зал вышел ангел, на его лице царили неверие пополам с радостью. - Ты наконец проснулся!   
Ноги Кроули задрожали, по ним волнами прокатилась слабость, и он просто осел на пол, не пытаясь найти какое-нибудь сиденье.  
\- Ах, ты в порядке? - встревожено спросил Азирафаэль, быстро подходя к нему.  
\- Да, всё хорошо. Я просто... Просто проснулся, увидел это всё... - Демон махнул рукой куда-то за спину, в сторону выбитых дверей, на которые ангел покосился и нахмурился на мгновение, но тут же забыл об этом. - Весь этот лес... Откуда он? - Кроули всё ещё пытался отдышаться, поэтому говорил с запинками. - И все люди пропали... Я позвонил тебе, но сеть не работала... Я испугался, что...   
\- Со мной всё хорошо, - ласково сказал ангел, опускаясь на пол рядом с Кроули. Он улыбнулся, разглядывая листики и маленькие веточки в волосах демона, и не удержался от того, чтобы убрать их. - Ты быстро бежал, - констатировал он, выбирая листики из встрёпанных рыжих волос, что не отросли ни на миллиметр с их последней встречи. Кроули не сопротивлялся, он просто смотрел не отрываясь на ангела, который с сосредоточенным видом занимался его причёской.  
\- Что случилось? - наконец тихо спросил он, готовый услышать страшный ответ. Столько сил они приложили, чтобы спасти человечество, и всё кончилось вот так. Неужели они устроили ядерную войну и сами себя стёрли с лица Земли?  
\- В смысле? - удивился ангел. - А, ты про лес и вот это всё? Не переживай, ничего плохого не случилось, - он беззаботно улыбнулся, отряхнул ладони и, поднявшись, протянул руку Кроули.  
\- Ничего плохого?.. - не понимая, повторил демон, но принял помощь и поднялся. - Но где все люди? Почему город брошен и никого нет?  
\- Все улетели заселять Марс, спутники Юпитера и Сатурна. Сейчас готовится первый межзвёздный перелёт, к ближайшей к Солнцу звезде.  
\- Марс?.. Юпитер?.. Но как?  
Кроули в замешательстве смотрел на Азирафаэля, гадая, не шутит ли тот. Какой, к дьяволу, Марс? Люди едва справлялись с обслуживанием одной-единственной космической станции на орбите Земли, когда он лёг вздремнуть.  
\- Дорогой мой Кроули, ты проспал сто пятьдесят два года.   
\- Сколько? - у демона отпала челюсть, он с неверием глядел на Азирафаэля. Быть того не может, он же не собирался спать так долго!  
Ангел пожал плечами, обходя Кроули кругом, чтобы поправить и отряхнуть его одежду.  
\- У людей было много времени, а технологии развивались всё стремительнее. Они добрались до Марса, до других планет. Сто восемь лет назад было принято решение переселиться целиком на другие планеты, чтобы дать родной Земле несколько сотен лет, может и тысячу, отдохнуть и прийти в нормальное состояние. Двенадцать лет продолжалось переселение, и последние девяносто шесть лет на этой планете не было ни одного человека.  
\- Ни одного? - эхом повторил Кроули.  
\- Вернее, раз в три года прилетают экскурсии, показать детям, как выглядит прародина людей, но я с ними не общаюсь, чтобы не вызвать лишних вопросов, - поправил себя Азирафаэль с грустным вздохом.  
\- Значит, все эти девяносто шесть лет ты был здесь, на Земле, один? - уточнил Кроули.  
\- Да. Но теперь я больше не один, ведь ты наконец проснулся! - тепло улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
\- Но почему ты меня не разбудил? Столько времени прошло... Одному, наверное, было скучно.  
\- Я ведь дал обещание разбудить тебя, только если Небеса и Ад придут уничтожать людей, и их надо будет спасать. Именно такого сочетания не случилось, так что я не стал тебя будить, когда они всё-таки пришли.  
\- Они это сделали? - поразился Кроули, в отчаянии хватаясь за голову. - Явились на Землю покарать людей?  
\- Ага, - усмехнулся ангел, а Кроули нахмурился. - Не переживай, всё обошлось. После отменённого Конца Света они решили отозвать всех своих агентов с Земли. Ну, знаешь, чтобы "не повторилось инцидента", - насмешливо объяснил ангел, показав пальцами в воздухе кавычки. - Чтобы какой-нибудь демон снова не спелся с каким-нибудь ангелом и всё им не испортил. Никакой подрывной деятельности, даже никакой разведки. И представь себе их удивление, когда шестьдесят семь лет назад они пафосно явились уничтожать человечество, а его на этой планете уже и след простыл, - Азирафаэль не удержался и рассмеялся. - Ты бы видел лица Вельзевул и Гавриила, когда я им объяснил, что все улетели на Марс. У них-то имелись планы и инструкции только на Землю. Бедняги, мне их даже жалко стало, - он снова рассмеялся, и только теперь Кроули начало отпускать напряжение и страх, который не давал ему дышать с того момента, как он выглянул в окно.  
Они так и стояли рядом, пока ангел всё ему рассказывал, так что он подался вперёд и порывисто обнял его, и Азирафаэль тут же крепко обнял его в ответ.  
\- Прости, что меня не было так долго, - прошептал Кроули.  
\- Ничего, главное, что ты вернулся.  
Отстранившись, Кроули огляделся по сторонам и, откашлявшись, спросил:  
\- И что ты делал всё это время? Читал?  
\- Да.  
\- И тебе не надоело?  
\- Ты шутишь?! - Азирафаэль сделал наигранно возмущённое и изумлённое лицо. - Как это может надоесть?!  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Ну... Может быть, самую малость. Раньше чтение перемежалось разными интересными событиями, ну или хотя бы попойками в твоей компании, но в этот раз долго ничего не происходило. Очень долго... - ангел окинул магазин взором и замер на миг, а потом встряхнулся и бодро продолжил, потирая руки: - Что теперь будем делать? Мы можем отправиться куда захотим. Кроме Марса уже освоено и пригодно для жизни разной степени комфортности шестнадцать планетарных тел, я могу показать тебе список. - Он достал из кармана изящный электронный планшет и нажал на нём что-то, чтобы появились фотографии планет. - О, а пока будешь выбирать, я начну упаковывать книги. Я запасся целой коллекцией чемоданов, они нам обязательно пригодятся! Кое-что я уже упаковал, но большая часть книг так и стоит на полках, иначе чем бы мне было заниматься...  
\- Подожди! - взмолился Кроули, забирая у него планшет и откладывая его на свободную книжную полку рядом с собой. - Пожалуйста, погоди минутку.   
\- Да? - Азирафаэль, уже собравшийся отправиться за чемоданами, замер.  
\- Ты хочешь улететь прямо сейчас? Сразу?   
\- Да, а что? - удивился ангел, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу. - Прости, я не подумал. Для тебя всё изменилось слишком резко. Я понимаю, - мягко улыбнулся он. - Хочешь попрощаться с планетой?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Кроули и обернулся к выходу.   
Сквозь так и валявшиеся на полу двери было видно зелень вокруг магазина, хотя на десяток метров вокруг сохранилось дорожное покрытие, и ещё на столько же росла только низкая трава.   
Вдалеке послышалось уже знакомое рычание, и Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, после чего двери поднялись в воздух и стали на место.  
\- Тебя не тревожили дикие звери? - спросил Кроули.  
\- Нет, они всегда обходили это место стороной. Правда, однажды я нашёл неподалёку осиротевшего львёнка и решил вырастить его. Он составил мне компанию, и потом ещё три поколения его потомков.  
\- А потом? - спросил Кроули, когда ангел замолчал.  
\- А потом я устал привязываться и каждый раз их хоронить, - отводя взгляд, ответил ангел, и на весы чувства вины Кроули упал ещё один камушек. Как же долго в этот раз ангелу пришлось его ждать...  
\- Тебе было тяжело здесь одному, - не спросил, а утвердительно произнёс Кроули. Ангел кивнул, рассматривая книги на полках. - Ты ведь мог улететь с людьми, когда все покинули планету. И после, в любой момент, ты мог отправиться к ним, ты же так любишь быть среди людей. Почему ты этого не сделал?  
\- Я не мог оставить тебя одного на этой планете, - пояснил Азирафаэль как нечто само собой разумеющееся. - Уверен, ты бы сделал так же, реши я вздремнуть.  
Кроули замер, поражённый этой мыслью. Ангел никогда не впадал в такие долгие спячки, так что ему даже в голову не приходило, каково бы пришлось ему самому, если бы он вынужден был коротать долгие десятилетия без привычной компании. Особенно, если бы вокруг не осталось никого. Вообще никого.  
\- Или не сделал бы? - спросил ангел, пряча ладони в карманы, лицо его приобрело странное выражение, хотя он пытался взять себя в руки и не выдать чувств.  
\- Сделал бы, ангел. Я бы ждал тебя столько, сколько потребуется, - немного хриплым голосом ответил Кроули, осознавая лишь в этот момент, насколько это в самом деле правда. Ангел с облегчением выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. - А если я снова решу поспать, то буди меня сразу же, как только тебе станет скучно без меня.  
\- В таком случае это произойдёт уже через час, - шутливо ответил Азирафаэль, но демон ответил серьёзно:  
\- Значит, буди через час.   
Они замерли ненадолго, глядя друг другу в глаза, затем ангел кивнул. Развернувшись, Кроули подошёл к выходу и распахнул двери, оглядывая заросли вокруг.   
\- Что же, весь мир такой? Все города заросли лесами?  
\- Да, все. Времени было достаточно, природа берёт своё, - пояснил он, подходя и становясь рядом. - Здания было решено не уничтожать, они сами рассыпятся. Уровень парниковых газов выравнивается благодаря увеличению зелёного покрова планеты, и, если люди не будут мешать, климат совсем скоро восстановит баланс. А они мешать не будут - строжайше запрещено что-то делать на Земле и вообще здесь находиться, кроме как в рамках экскурсий.  
\- Они такие молодцы, да? - испытывая некую гордость за подопечных, спросил Кроули.   
\- Несомненно! Ты бы видел их космические корабли, рассчитанные на перевозку переселенцев! - глаза Азирафаэля засияли. - Такие большие, но при этом изящные и красивые, удобные, функциональные и многоразовые. В основном они сейчас исполняют роль музейных экспонатов на других планетах, но некоторые ещё вполне можно оживить и отправить снова в путь. А новые корабли даже лучше старых. Такие быстрые и мощные... Я хочу, чтобы ты их увидел. Я и сам хочу увидеть их живьём, потому что их строили уже не на Земле, и я видел только фото.  
\- Я тоже хочу увидеть их, - ответил Кроули, переводя взгляд вверх, на синее небо.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что у людей получилось своими силами добраться до звёзд, что он когда-то помогал создавать. Почти получилось, раз уж они пока только собираются лететь к ближайшей звезде, которой по иронии судьбы является Альфа Центавра. Кроули улыбнулся, думая о том, что надо будет устроить шалость и организовать звездным путешественникам тёплый приём там и спросить, почему они так долго добирались, когда это наконец случится.  
\- Завтра, - сказал он, повернув голову к Азирафаэлю и встретившись с ним взглядом. - Мы отправимся завтра. Давай проведём вечер здесь, в твоём магазине. У тебя осталось выпить что-нибудь приличное?  
\- О да, - в предвкушении ангел потёр руки. - В последнее время достать вино стало сложнее, но я приберёг пару бутылок на твоё возвращение. Прошу, - он учтиво показал рукой внутрь магазина, и Кроули, закрыв двери, последовал за ним, внимательно оглядывая каждую книжную полку и каждый предмет вокруг, пытаясь сохранить в памяти последний вечер здесь. По пути он захватил планшет, чтобы просмотреть варианты и выбрать, куда они завтра полетят. Спешить с выбором не стоило, у них впереди всё время мира, чтобы побывать на каждой планете во Вселенной.


End file.
